


If Bella had fangs

by It_must_be_Tuesday



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_must_be_Tuesday/pseuds/It_must_be_Tuesday
Summary: It begins in pretty much the same way: Bella shows up in Forks in the middle of the school year, and is quiet and mysterious. The change? There are no vampires before she shows up. Oh... and also she isn't going out in the sunlight... at all.This work isn't supposed to be much of anything serious, and just follows the story of some fictional characters that I am currently obsessed with...**DISCLAIMER**: Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.





	1. New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for clicking on this story...
> 
> I am just going to warn you now that this first chapter is mainly going to introduce some of the essential characters... so it may be rather boring...
> 
> Also, my schedule is hectic ALL OF THE TIME, I have exams coming up, and I want to warn you that my posting on this site is going to be sporadic at best...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

I slam the door of my Ferrari, ignoring the shocked and awed stares of the other students in the car park, especially the boys. I quickly turn off the thoughts in my head, as I can hear the guy's thoughts creep into my head. I hurry through the rain, covering my head with my arms in an attempt to save my hair, which I had bothered to straighten that morning. I scald myself for leaving my coats with Alistair in England. The weather in Forks, Washington is worse than anything I had experienced in England.

After what feels like forever, I reach the office, having had to jog at a human pace. I quickly open the door, hurrying through and closing it behind me. I let out an unnecessary breath and look around the office, it is fairly plain: with white walls, which have a some frames with mundane photos of students smiling and hugging each other; a few potted plants, sitting by two black faux-leather sofas. I cautiously let the thoughts back into my head, checking to see if any of the boys are still within the proximity of me, ready to slam down the barrier, should any of them are still thinking about me. It's ok, as the only voice I can hear is that of the receptionist, who is smiling warily at me. "My," she thinks in a heavily American accent, "She's a pretty little thing. Not sure about her clothing, but, hey, no ones perfect. This must be Isabella Swan. Odd time to join: a Thursday in the middle of the semester..." I listen to the receptionist ramble on for a few more seconds, before shaking my head, pretending to tousle my hair, lowering my barriers down, removing the distracting ramblings of passing students, already on their way to lessons. I walk up to the front desk, smiling timidly.

"Hello," I say, my English accent sounding painfully posh in comparison to the voices surrounding me, "I'm Bella Swan. My father made a call earlier in the week to get me enrolled." 

"Ah, yes, Isabella, let me just pull up your timetable and admission forms." At this she begins to type painfully slowly, in a disjointed, arrhythmic, and... human sort of way. 

I wander back from the desk, perching lightly on one of the sofas pushed against the wall. I pull out my phone, sending a quick text to Alistair, telling him that I am safe, but very little else, in case the Volturi decide to pay him a visit again. 

I hear the door swing open and a rush of cold air fills the overly stuffy room. I look up just in time to see a small, dark haired girl with strikingly green eyes enter the room. She sees that the receptionist is preoccupied and smiles at me before joining me on the sofa.   
"Hi," she chirps, "Alice Cullen, Junior." At this she holds out her hand, which I very quickly shake, hoping she puts the coldness of the hand to the less than pleasant temperature outside. 

"Bella Swan, also Junior, New." I list, smiling carefully. 

"Oh, what subjects are you doing?" She asks, eyes brightening. 

"AP Calculus BC, PE, Spanish Language, AP English Lit. and AP Biology." I list off far too quickly.

"Jesus, you’re doing almost all AP?” She screeches, I nod, a smiling shyly. “Well, based on those subjects, you will have PE with: me; my boyfriend Jasper; my older brother, Emmett and his girlfriend, my adoptive sister and Jasper's twin, Rosalie. You'll have Calculus with Emmett and Rose. English Lit. will be with me, which is great because I came here to change subjects, because no one in the class really likes me, but I will be fine now, cuz I have you. Spanish, let's see... no, I'm sorry, my family all do French or German. And Biology, you'll have with Edward, my twin." She smiles suddenly. 

I blink a few times, pretending to take in all of the information just given to me. "How did you work out when I would have each subject?" I ask. 

"A certain combination of subjects means I can work out which period you'll have each subject." 

"Isabella?" The receptionist calls, causing my head to whip around, a grimace crossing my face. 

"Bella." I snap, unhappy to hear my full name. 

"Bella," The receptionist smiles apologetically, "Here is your timetable, your map and your locker number and key." I stand and cross the office quickly, taking the map from the receptionist and thanking her, before turning back to Alice, who is just standing up to leave.

I glance down at my timetable, which read: Homeroom, Spanish Language, AP Calculus BC, Break, PE, AP English Lit., Lunch, Free Period, AP Biology, before shoving it into my bag. "So, I'll see you in PE third period?" I ask, walking to stand by her, marvelling at how short she was, considering she barely reached my shoulder. 

"No," Alice laughed, "You'll see me at Break. Seriously, come sit with us: I think you'll get on really well with Edward." 

I hear the bell ring, and like a whirlwind, Alice is off, keeping up my human façade, I jog off, following various students minds rambling until I reach my Spanish   
classroom. 

I am swiftly informed that I will be attending detention after school, as I am five minutes late to Spanish. I sigh, quickly delving into the mind of Mr DeSantos, my Spanish teacher, until I reach the part of his mind making this decision. I tell him to change his mind telling him that I was probably held up in the office, considering it is my first day. There is also a good chance I got lost. After repeating this just twice, I see his face go blank. "Actually, Ms. Swan, it's probably not your fault that you are late: you were probably held up at the office, it is your first day, after all. And I'm sure you got lost, this classroom isn't easy to find. Now, why don't you go have a seat next to Mr. Newton, second row from the back, far left."

It is the only empty seat in the room, but the mousey gangly boy who sits next to the spot that will be mine for the rest of the semester waves anyway. I slowly let my barrier up, letting the 26 different thoughts flood into my head. I ignore all of the voices but the one closest to me: the one of Mike Newton: "Wow. She is even hotter than Rosalie Hale! I wonder is she is single... I wonder if she would date me. She's looking at me. Does she expect me to introduce myself? I should talk. This is getting awkward, Newt." He suddenly smiles at me. "Hi there." He squeaks, "I'm Michael Newton, but everyone just calls me Newt." 

"Hi there," I respond, my eyes sweeping the classroom, before returning to Newt, "I'm Bella Swan."   
"You're European, right?" 

I laugh at his simple observation. "Yes, English. How could you tell?" 

He also laughs at this, a breathless chuckle escaping his throat. "How come you moved?" He asks, genuine curiosity marring his features. 

"Felt like a change, I guess." I say, unable to think of anything to say but the truth.

"And your parents were good to just pack up and move?" He asks, again curious. 

"Well, my dad has stayed in London for a bit - he is moving offices to somewhere near here, but I'm not sure where." I think of Alistair, who encouraged me to go off by myself for the first time in almost half a millennium. I was going to miss him, but I understood where he came from with this point. 

"And your mom?" Newt asks, snapping me out of my thoughts. 

I grimace, remembering the backstory Ali and I had created: "She died during childbirth."

The casual half smile on Newt's face drops. He grimaces. "I'm sorry." He murmurs, his eyes downcast. 

"It's fine." I reply, my voice firm, thus ending the conversation, just as the teacher begins to talk. After giving the rest of the class instructions, he weaves through the rows before stopping in front of me.

"Bella, I was hoping to have a word with you."

"Of course, sir." I quickly stand, dusting down my jacket, trying to look human. 

I follow the teacher to the front of the class, not letting my eyes wander from the salt and pepper curls on the back of the teacher’s head. He sits down at his desk, gesturing to a wooden chair next to him.

"I was wondering how far along you were with Spanish." He says, his blue eyes piercing mine, "Your notes say that you are close to fluency, so I was hoping to test you, to see if you could move up to AP Spanish, or even take the exam this year."

I nod noncommittally. In truth, I was fluent in Spanish, French, German, Mandarin, English (of course), Latin, Greek, Irish, Italian, Russian and Arabic. It was what I did with my spare time: learn new languages. When I was told I had to take a language, I had chosen Spanish, one of my most recently learnt languages.

The test is easy, but I try to get one or two questions wrong, to keep up the human façade. I finish within 15 minutes, but pretend to continue working until the end of lesson, handing in my test, before heading off to Calculus.

I end up sat next to Rosalie Hale (the girl that Newt was thinking of during Spanish), who immediately replays a conversation she had with Alice, who it appears she just had AP French Language with. Alice says some really lovely things about me, making me smile: it appears I have already made a reliable friend. Rosalie, a girl with platinum blonde hair, deep brown eyes and pale skin, is sat beside Emmett Cullen, who has the same face shape and nose as Alice, but that is where the similarities end: he is a huge hulking figure with deep brown eyes and tanned skin, with copper coloured hair. They are both incredibly good looking, for humans and both smile at   
me as soon as I sit down.

“Hey,” Rosalie smirks, a southern accent colouring her voice, “You must be Bella, you met Alice, my boyfriend’s sister this morning.”

I smile, timidly at the couple, “Hi, are you Rosalie? Alice partially explained your family to me this morning, she described you as her adoptive sister… I think.”

At this, Emmett chuckles, swinging back in his seat. “ Our family is hugely complicated, in their relationships,” Rosalie laughs. “Basically: there are seven of us, three couples and Edward. There’s Carlisle and Esme, who are essentially our parents, although we are all adopted.” At this, my mind is filled with a couple, obviously in love, the woman has caramel coloured hair and eyes, a heart shaped face and a curvy, but mother-like figure. The man has blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin, he is tall, in comparison to Esme. If I had to guess, I would say they were around 35. “There’s Emmett and I, obviously, and then there’s Alice, who you’ve already met, and Jasper, who is the only member of the family I am actually related to: he is my twin brother. At this, I see a teenager, who is as pale as Rosalie, with the same coloured eyes, but a muddy coloured mop of hair, he looks tall and gangly, and has a smattering of freckles across his nose. “Jasper and I are from Texas, you can probably hear it in my accent. Anyway, Carlisle and Esme adopted us six years ago, when we were both 12. When we were 13, they adopted the Brandon-McCarthy's,   
although the three of them decided to change their last names to Cullen. So then there were five kids, and, let me tell you, that was loads of fun.” I laugh at the sarcasm in Rosalie’s tone. “So in that family, there’s Emmett and the other set of twins, Alice and Edward.” When the image of Edward fills my head, I gasped inwardly: he is gorgeous. He has pale skin with freckles over his nose and on his forehead, bright green eyes, similar to Alice’s, and copper coloured hair, which is the same colour as Emmett’s, apart from the streaks of red flowing through it. His hair is unruly, and sticks up at all angles. His face was angular and he looked well muscled, but not overly buff, like Emmett. “So,” Rosalie finished, grinning at the confused expression I put on my face, “What about your family?”

I let my expression fade into a grimace, “It’s just me and my Dad, my mom died during childbirth, and three of my grandparents died before I was born, we decided to move after my grandmother, on my Dad’s side, died.”

Suddenly the teacher turns, after asking a question to the class, her eyes search the class, until they meet mine. “Bella?” She asks, hoping to catch me out.

I smile, my eyes running over the equation on the board. I smile, “x=12.82” I murmur.

The teacher’s thoughts are confused for a moment, as she ponders over how I did the math so quickly. Then she smiles and writes the answer on the board. 

Rosalie and Emmett both give me shocked stares, “How did you work it out so quickly?” Emmett asks. I don’t reply to him vocally, just smile and shrug. We don’t speak for the remainder of the lesson, and when the bell rings, we leave together, as, according to Alice, I will be sat with them at break.


	2. Bella has to leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just a continuation of chapter 1... I promise it will get more exciting...
> 
> A x

As soon as we are in the cafeteria, Emmett and Rose make a direct beeline for a circular table at the back center of the cafeteria. Alice is already sat at the table, her eyes on her phone, I hone in on her thoughts, and realise she is texting her twin. Apparently, he has to meet ‘Coach’ at break. 

“Bella?” Someone to my right calls out. I turn my head, and recognise Newt, who is waving frantically at me. “Bella, come sit with us.” He gestures to the table around him: there are three other boys and three girls.

I grimace at Newt, explaining that I had already agreed to sit with Alice Cullen. One of the girls sneer, her lips curling grotesquely, “Why would you want to sit with that weirdo?”

“Lauren…” Another girl murmurs, her eyes beseeching the first girl, Lauren, to stop.

“What did you just call my sister?” Snarls Emmett, his eyes flashing. Suddenly, I feel a warm hand pulling my jacket. I feel myself and Emmett getting tugged towards the table, Emmett still glowering at Lauren, who now looks scared out of her mind. As soon as we reach the table, Rose turns to me and whispers, “Don’t tell Alice what Lauren said about her.” I look at her and nod.

“I wasn’t going to anyway.” I murmur back, before turning to Alice and listen to her babble to Emmett about her Chem test and how hard it was. Emmett is laughing at her. I open my mouth to say something, when I hear Mr DeSantos, my Spanish teacher, thinking about me. He is looking for me in the crowds of students that fill the cafeteria. Up on spotting me, he rushes past through the streams of teenagers, until he reaches my table, panting slightly. He smells of cigarettes and a little bit of BO, but that is masked by the mounds of cologne he has sprayed on himself.

“Miss Swan,” he yells, trying to overcome the noise made by students,, “I was hoping to discuss your test with you.”  
I plaster a smile on my face and rise, to walk to the door of the cafeteria, and follow him through the school until I reach his classroom. He holds up the test that I did in the first period and smiles, on the front of the paper I see my mark: 99%. “Now,” he smiles, “I have two options for you: either you change to AP Spanish Literature, or you have you timetable shuffled, so that you can attend the AP Spanish Language class. With the latter, your timetable would now read: Homeroom (obviously), PE, AP Calculus BC, Break, AP English Literature, Free Period, Lunch, AP Spanish Language, AP Biology.” After reading the timetable to me, his eyes go very round, and I can hear him speculating about the number of AP subjects I am doing.

I know that I must do Spanish Literature immediately, so that I can do English Literature with Alice. I quickly inform the teacher of my decision, and he prints me out a new timetable. I smile at him quickly, before hurrying back to the cafeteria, where I see that our table has gained a member: Jasper Hale. Even in his thoughts, I can hear his southern drawl. He is thinking about Alice. I smile, pleased that she has found someone who loves her, but also jealous, because, even in my 1935 years of life, I am yet to find that person for me. I quickly sit in between Alice and Rosalie, and notice that one seat is still unoccupied. Alice sees me glancing at the vacant chair. “Edward.” She says, as way of an explanation. “I was hoping you could meet him now, but he texted me saying he has to meet with his lacrosse coach. He’ll have training at lunch, and his PE is at a different time to the rest of ours-”

“Speaking of which, Bella,” Rosalie squeals, her voice rising several octaves, “What sport are you picking in PE?”

“You have to pick a sport?!” I ask, my eyes widening. 

Emmett suddenly looked shocked. “Of course, silly!” Rosalie laughs, “There are different sports for girls and boys: Alice and I do cheerleading. Edward plays lacrosse. Jasper and Emmett are Football players.”

“Jasper’s Quarterback.” Alice interjects, proudly.

“I guess cheerleading could be fun.” I laugh, shaking my head, “Do you have to like tryout or anything?”

“Yeah, but you can do that today in PE.’’ Rosalie laughs, “You’d make a great flyer.”

Suddenly, the bell rings, and we all get up, ready to hurry off to PE.”

I gasp as I enter the changing rooms, slapping my head, as I ease my barriers up. A rush if thoughts enter my mind, making my head spin. “What’s wrong?” Alice asks, looking scared, her mind truly worrying for me.

“I forgot my kit.” I murmur, acting embarrassed.

“It's fine,” says Rosalie, as she runs out of the changing rooms, and in her mind, I see her rush up to one of the coaches, asking her for some kit, so that I can tryout. She grabs some kit in my size and dashes back to the changing rooms. I get changed quickly and hurry onto the field, just in time for the start of the training. I am pulled aside by the Captain, Tanya, who admires my beauty inwardly, as she asks me to do any gym moves I know. I quickly do an ariel, a forward and backwards walkover, a handstand, a cartwheel, and a front and back flip. To say Tanya is impressed is an understatement. At the end of the session, she pulls the coach aside to say what I can do and, the coach quickly pulls the team into a huddle.

“Ok,” she begins, “So many of you, I am sure have met the new girl, Isabella-”

“She prefers Bella,” Tanya interrupts, causing me to smile, and Tanya to smirk back at me.

“Ok, Bella, then,” the coach laughs, turning to the rest of the team, “She has decided to join our squad, and after an evaluation today, with Tanya, she is going to be put in the A squad, as a flyer.” The coach drones on and on, and I quickly zone out, focusing on various people’s thoughts, one person’s: Lauren’s, catch my attention immediately. ‘That means I am back to B squad, ugh, the Isabella, ooh, she prefers Bella, is a bitch.’ She is snotty and actually looks disgusted. The lesson ends quickly, and I am told to come to training, which happens in the gym on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays after school, as well as during PE each day. I am to be given uniform by the end of the week, apparently.

With that, we move on to English Lit., which is small and hugely uneventful class. We are studying Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, which is a book that reminds me of the 19th Century, and simpler times. I sit with Alice, and we simply work in the quiet of the classroom. It is in the silence of the classroom, that I secure my shield, and get lost in the words that I am writing. At the end of the lesson, we are set homework, and with that, we are set free for Lunch.

We are the last to the table, when I breathe in, and immediately pinpoint the most luxurious smell coming from our table. My eyes locate the source of the smell: a god who is sat, chatting to Emmett. He has bronzed hair with flecks of gold and brown weaving through it. It appears to be heavily tousled, and I immediately want to run  
my fingers through it, his skin is pale, and is flecked with freckles. Rosalie’s thoughts don’t quite do him justice. His eyes seem to trap the light and everything it touches within them, and I want to watch them all day, knowing that I could never get bored. His face is angular, and his cheekbones and jawline are clearly defined. His body is well muscled, and I find myself wanting to touch his bare arms, his defined cheeks, to memorise everything about him. 

It’s the smell that drives me wild. He smells of pine leaves, and sunshine hitting the ocean, and something distinctly masculine that I cannot place, but seem to have known all my life. My ears zero in on his heart beat, which is slow and steady, and enchanting. I want to stop it.

I realise that he is my singer. My first in a long time. I force myself to walk up to the table, with Alice just in front of me. I take a seat as far away from him as possible, in between Jasper and Rose. 

I see his eyes finally notice me, and see his eyes widen. I lower my defences, and feel all of the internal voices come flooding in. I try to zero in on his, but it seems that I cannot find his inner monologue. He smiles at me, trying to catch my eye.

I have to get away from him.  
I have to hunt, to gain control, before I expose myself in front of everyone.

I stand up, and begin to walk towards the exit, after explaining to the table that I have a free period after lunch, and am going to organise myself with groceries, and other essentials. It’s a bad excuse, but I just need to get away from him.

I hurry out of the school, and climb into my car, driving to my house, and running off into the woods behind it.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Here are everyone’s timetables, excluding Breaks and Homeroom:  
> Bella: AP Spanish Lit., AP Calculus BC, PE - Cheer, AP English Lit., Free, AP Biology  
> Alice: Free, Chemistry, PE - Cheer, AP English Lit., AP German Language, Calculus  
> Jasper: Free, Chemistry, PE - Cheer, AP Stats., AP French Language, AP World History  
> Emmett: Free, AP Calculus BC, PE - Football, Art, AP German Language, Chemistry  
> Rosalie: Free, AP Calculus BC, PE - Football, Art, AP French Language, Chemistry  
> Edward: PE - Lacrosse, English Lit., AP Music Theory, AP Stats., Free, AP Biology
> 
> I will try to post the second chapter soon... :-)
> 
> Please feel free to comment, and I will reply as soon as I can...
> 
> A x


End file.
